Negociación
by PixieGirl9
Summary: Darcy al fin econtró a Lydia, convencer a Wickham es una tarea muy difícil.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Jane Austen, los personajes y todo lo demás.

"Pero, al fin, nuestro buen amigo consiguió la dirección que buscaba. Estaban en la calle X. Vio a Wickham y luego quiso ver a Lydia..." Capítulo LII

La mirada de Bingley era vacía, como si su mente se hubiese puesto en blanco. Para Darcy era como si dos horas hubiesen pasado desde que había hecho su movida en el tablero de ajedrez y su buen amigo no parecía ser capaz de continuar con el juego.

—Es la última vez que invito a Bingley a jugar ajedrez conmigo -pensaba Darcy -¿en qué estaba pensando? A él nunca le gustó este juego.

Charles se inclinó sobre el tablero haciendo un ademán de mover alguna pieza, pero luego retiró la mano y volvió a la misma expresión taciturna.

-Tal vez debamos dejar la partida por hoy -dijo Darcy con cierto aire de haber perdido la paciencia.

-No es eso, es solamente que he estado pensando. Nunca me contaste como fue que atrapaste a Wickham con la hermana de mi amada Jane.

-No hay mucho que decir, solamente que las cosas se arreglaron para bien.

-Lo sé, pero solamente escuché la versión que Caroline me contó y sabes que ella no puede saber nada más que chismes muy tergiversados. Lizzy me dijo que tú les encontraste, pero nunca me has dicho como fue -Bingley hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar en sus palabras -...la negociación.

Darcy levantó las cejas. Bingley era buen amigo suyo desde que se conocieron en Eton. Charles notó cierta expresión de angustia en esa mirada.

El joven Fitzwilliam recordó su encuentro con Lydia. Nunca había tratado con una persona más inmadura y que le importara tan poco la deshonra de su familia. Había logrado conocer mejor a Lizzy y a Jane y se preguntaba si esta chiquilla malcriada podría ser hermana de aquellas dos muchachas. Recordó las lágrimas de Elizabeth y volvió a insistir en que Lydia regrese a casa, no obstante ella se negaba rotundamente. Por un momento pensó en llevarse a Lydia a rastras, pero no era adecuado. Si su linaje no hubiese sido tan alto, probablemente lo hubiese hecho.

No tenía más opción que obligar a Wickham a casarse con la joven para salvar el honor de la familia de Elizabeth.

Esperó a que Wickham llegara a la pocilga a la que había llevado a Lydia. Realmente era tonta esa niña, querer quedarse a vivir en un sitio así por estar al lado de un sujeto poco leal.

Wickham se sorprendió al ver a Darcy, pero como no entendía las intenciones del heredero de Pemberley, pensó que probablemente se había extraviado y por eso llegó a esta zona de Londres.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita, señor Darcy? –Preguntó con tono de sorna.

-Wickham querido, este señor ha venido a llevarme a casa de mis padres.

El oficial del ejército no entendía bien a Darcy, no tenía que buscar a Lydia porque no les debía nada a los Bennet, pero quitarse de encima a esta chiquilla pegajosa, que ni siquiera le gustaba, parecía algo prometedor.

-Wickham, deseo hablar con usted en privado –dijo secamente Darcy.

-No hay nada que quiera hablar con usted señor Darcy.

-Dile George que tú me amas y que no piensas dejarme como me insinuó el señor Darcy –dijo Lydia tomando el brazo de Wickham.

Darcy pudo ver cierta expresión de disgusto en Wickham frente a este gesto. No creía que ese tipo pudiera estar enamorado de esa jovencita tan caprichosa, y esto confirmaba la teoría de que solamente se había fugado con ella para escapar de sus deudas de juego.

-Es sobre el ejército que deseo hablarle.

-Si es sobre mi carrera –dijo Wickham con cierto aire de petulancia y mirando a Lydia –y si con eso logra enmendar el daño que me hizo al negarme la herencia que me dejó su padre.

Fitzwilliam conocía bien las historias que el hijo del administrador de Pemberley había difundido en todo Meryton. Muchas falsedades e historias mal contadas, pero desmentirle en estos momentos no ayudarían con su misión.

-Salgamos entonces –dijo Darcy poniendo toda su voluntad para soportar a Wickham.

Continuará...


End file.
